


Petit Prima Ballerina

by Writers-block-is-a-bitch (HidingInShame)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Extremely Underage, F/M, tazertricks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingInShame/pseuds/Writers-block-is-a-bitch
Summary: Loki Laufeyson just opened his own dance studio and despite his noblest intentions fate has thrown temptation in his path.He makes excuses and tells himself he's not hurting anyone but how long can that really last?Darcy just wants attention. Mama's always busy but her new Dance Instructor always makes time for her. He cares about her and she's so starved for affection she doesn't even notice when he gives her the wrong kind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Plan? What plan? Plot? Okay I kinda have a plot. It's mostly just an excuse for Loki to touch on baby Darcy.  
> So here's the deal. I have another account where I've previously posted in Marvel and DDLG (sometimes both at once) but never crossed the line into fully underage.  
> So here I am Hiding in Shame both for my terrible desire to be the young innocent perfect thing some Bad Man corrupts and the fact I probably should be posting on other stories....

Every now and then, fate hands you something so perfect you know G-d loves you and wants you to be happy.

For Loki it happened the day he moved into the new studio. He had spent all day getting it set up. He laid the floors himself, and put up the mirrors and the bars all of which he hauled up three flights of stairs. Now he was sitting in the dark too tired to get up and turn on the lights. Directly across the street from his office window a light flicks on and a little girl runs into the room completely naked and starts jumping on the bed.

His dick is instantly hard and never one to resist a harmless temptation he pops his fly and takes his dick in hand.

He strokes in time with her jumps.

She's the perfect picture of innocence, untouched by the harsh dark realities of the world. It's that perfection that draws him, like a moth into it's flame and he knows that some day he’ll fly too close and burn for the sin of his desire.

Just not today.

Today he spills into his hand with a groan as the girl’s mother follows her in all dressed up for a night out and tucks the girl into bed never bothering with pajamas.

The lights in the room go out and a few moments later the woman leaves walking down to catch the bus at the end of the block.

Loki cleans himself up and heads to his own bed.

The next morning he’s on the phone when he sees the girl again. Despite her young age she leaves the house on her own and gets on the school bus. It will be hours before her mother gets up and heads out, this time in a waitress uniform.

He can't help but wonder how much she's home.

Over the next week as he gets everything in order he watches them coming and going. There doesn't seem to be any other adult in the picture. The girl leaves for school and returns on her own, her mother works coming home only to put out dinner and put the child to bed before running out again. Every night he’s treated to the same bed time show. As she jumps perfect wet curls bounce over a perfect tiny chest. A perfect little ass always tinged red from the heat of the bath. Perfect pink lips that kiss her mother good night.

He tells himself that he didn't go looking for her, and it's not his fault they won't put clothes on her or curtains on the window. He’s an innocent bystander. He tells himself he’s not in the wrong even as every night without fail he finds himself in his office with the lights out waiting for bedtime.

* * *

 

“Darcy! Don't fuck around in the store!”

Loki looks up just in time for the little girl from the window to attempt a twirl and come crashing right into him.

“Oh my god! Darcy apologize!”

“Sorry mister!”

Loki grins, clearly G-d approves of his restraint and has rewarded him accordingly.

“That's okay. No harm done. But your form is terrible. If you want to learn to dance I actually have a studio around the corner.”

The girl lights up like it's Christmas and turns to her mother, “Please Mama? Please please pleeeeeease???”

“Thank you for the offer, but we really couldn't afford it.”

“I just opened, and I've got a ton of time on my hands.” He offers her a card. “I won't charge you so long as she shows up ready to learn.”

“Please mama?”

“We’ll think about it. Tell the nice man thank you Darcy.”

“Loki, or Mister Laufeyson if you prefer but my students call me Loki.”

He offers her his hand she hesitates before shaking once firmly.

“It’s nice to meet you, but we should get going.”

She sweeps Darcy up and carries her off.

Loki is almost positive it has more to do with his gender than anything she's aware he’s done. She's an obstacle, but not an insurmountable one. When he gets back to the studio he makes a call.

“Child Protection Service? Yes, there's a woman in my apartment building who leaves her little girl home alone all day.”

Three days later the woman is at his doorstep eyes red from crying.

“I know you just offered lessons but please, I need your help.”

And just that fast Miss Darcy Lewis is entrusted to his care.


	2. You are the Perfect Drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like an alcoholic living over a bar it was only a matter of time before he fell to temptation.

Loki understands the need for stability and trust in a child's life and from the very begining he’s always careful to follow three rules.  
The first, and most important, is simply to give her attention. He’s there when she gets off the bus. He sits and talks with her during her after school snack. She spends so much time competing for the attention of everyone else in her life that he makes sure she never has to ask for his.  
Second, he touches her, never inappropriately, just consistently. When they walk he puts a hand on her back between her shoulders or holds her hand. In class he gently corrects her form. In every other hour of the day he simply makes excuses, fixing her hair, tucking the tag back into her shirt, putting a silly sticker on a random patch of skin.  
Finally he showers her in praise. Good job in school. Nicely done on that jump. You look so pretty in pink. Good girl. Sweet girl. My beautiful princess.  
He’s content with the fantasy and he never misses the nightly bedtime ritual. And can conjure the smell of her hair or the feel of her skin with only a thought.  
He continues as her unpaid sitter for the rest of the year and through the summer following the same routine that will build a desperately needed sense of stability and trust.

* * *

 

There are two weeks of summer left. He’ll miss her little tank tops and tiny shorts but winter comes with heavy coats and extra layers she needs help putting on and getting off; and getting her clothes off always gets him off too.  
Her mother doesn't leave until ten so at 9:45 he’s at their front door.  
Darcy opens it for him.  
“Hiiii!”  
“What's this?”  
Loki slips his hands beneath her armpits and picks her up letting her wrap her legs around his waist and sit on his hip.  
“Why is such a pretty princess answering the door? I could be a bad man!”  
He settles an arm just under her butt to support her getting a delicious handful of seven year old thigh in the process.  
“No you're my Loki! It's time to pick me up silly!”  
He loves everything about that. From the faith she has he won't forget about her to the possessive in front of his name.  
“What does my pretty princess want to do today?”  
“Park!”  
Jane sticks her head out of the back room.  
“Hey baby, can I borrow Mister Loki for a minute?’  
It’s time to pay his dues. He sets her on the couch and heads back to see her mother.  
“Hey gorgeous. I thought you were gonna come over when you got home last night.”  
“I'm sorry. It was a busy night and i just needed a shower.”  
“It’s fine. I’ve just got morning lessons for the rest of the week.”  
She didn't need a shower and he doesn't have any lessons. She needs someone to watch Darcy while she's out turning tricks and waiting tables who won't flake on her. He needs a reason to keep spending all his extra time with her.  
“Darcy needs some new winter clothes. Is there any way you can take her down to the Goodwill?”  
Jane talks as she keeps shoving things in her purse, including a meth pipe that, Loki ignores for the time being.  
“Yeah that's not a problem.”  
“You’re an angel and I owe you so big.”  
“Yeah you do.”  
He pulls her into his arms and kisses her softly.  
“Mom you're gonna be late!”  
Darcy cries from the doorway and Jane pulls off running for the door.  
“Bye love you!”  
“Love you too!” They both cry back in unison.  
“We're going to the park!” Darcy cries and runs jumping into his arms he picks her up spinning her around.  
Dammit. Without thinking he’s promised each of them two entirely different things.  
“Okay missy you said park. I did not. Mama says you need new clothes.”  
“Mama hates fun and you like Mama better!”  
Darcy throws on a pout.  
“What's this?”  
She immediately realises her mistake and squeals, “Nooo,” while trying to pull away.  
“My pretty pretty princess has been replaced with a pout monster!”  
“No! It's still me! I'm still princess Darcy! I don't need a bouncing!”  
“That's what pout monsters always say!”  
He tosses her down on the bed and leans over placing his hands to either side of her on the mattress.  
“And bounce!”  
He pushes down repeatedly on the bed sending her into a fit of giggles begging to stop.  
These are his favorite moments. He loves the way she laughs and the sweet smell of her skin. And when they stop with the rough housing and she puts her hands up on his cheeks and sternly looks him in the eye he’s just gone on her.  
“Sir Loki! As Princess Darcy I declare that I am free of the pouts.”  
“I'm glad. I like Princess better than the Monster but you know who my favorite will always be?”  
“Is it Mama?” She scowls up at him.  
He thought he imagined it earlier but there is absolutely jealousy in the question.  
“Nope. It's my best ballerina, Dancing Darcy.”  
“Can we dance before we has to go shopping?”  
She asks softly and he feels the hold she has on him tighten even further.  
“Absolutely. Anything for you.”  
He feels himself on the edge of a moment.  
He wants to lean down and kiss her. He wants to taste the vanilla lip balm she's always using and the PopTarts she insists on eating for breakfast. He wants to touch and taste and fill her until she's covered in marks he left.  
He knows what it will do.  
She will scream and cry and hate him then. He will ruin her with his touch until he destroys everything in her that is good and true. And it will be all his fault because there is nothing good and pure and perfect left inside him.  
“I love you, so much.”  
“I know.”  
She pops up and kisses him on the cheek before slipping out from under him and bolting out to the living room. He takes a moment to wait for his uncomfortable erection to fade and follows her out. She's in the living room working on her dance positions.  
“Why did I ever let you watch that movie?”  
“Because you love me, now bring me Solo and the wookie.” She quips back without thinking but it hits him hard making his chest clench.  
“Okay Darth Darcy. We dance for an hour, that's it. Then we need to go shopping.”  
“Uh huh.”  
“One hour. That's it.”  
“I heard you.”  
She’s going to be the end of him.

 

* * *

 

It’s three hours later when they finally head out to go clothes shopping. She knows how to push all his buttons and get what she wants but worst of all is the fact she's a legitimately skilled dancer. If she sticks with it and if he can manage to keep his hands to himself there's every chance she’ll go on to be something great.  
The problem is that between that day and today, there's a lot of tiny butts and perfect curls and good intentions. Good intentions that don't mean shit against the fact that a seven year old can not be trusted to try on clothes by herself. So now he’s in the dressing room with her learning that girls clothes just make up sizes and everything has to be tried on in what feels like a strip show from his wildest fantasies and worst nightmares.  
She wriggles into a new pair of jeans but doesn't button them before bending over and touching her toes.  
“FITS!” She declares with her butt still stuck in his face.  
“No, come here.”  
She rolls her eyes but turns around. This is only the twentieth time she’s tried to pull that in an attempt to speed the process up. He buttons it for her and runs a finger around the waist.  
“It’s too tight. Let's keep looking.”  
“UHHH! But I'm bored!”  
She throws her arms around his neck and climbs into his lap.  
“Please can we just be done? Please? Please? Pleeeeease?”  
This is the longest day of his life because on the one hand his dick is rock hard and tonight he won't even wait for bed. The moment she’s out the door he is taking matters in hand. On the other hand if she doesn't get everything today they're going to have to do this again and he’s already started trying to decide how much legitimate full on touching he could mask as fitting her clothes. He’s almost positive he could get a finger against her hole, feel it clench against the intrusion, see her pupils widen as her body craves to fulfil its true purpose.  
“Not on your life. Come on let's see what else we can find.”  
It's another two hours before they’re finally done. Enough warm clothes to get her through to the spring, a pair of lightsabers, and a small pile of leotards and leggings that she'll grow into over the next few years.  
“Okay that's everything-”  
He turns to find Darcy pressed to the glass case staring at an old iPod in an armband case.  
“Can we get the music player too?”  
The way she lights up makes everything about today worth it.

* * *

 

They grab street tacos on the way out and a full happy Darcy is a recipe for a sleepy Darcy.  
It starts with her leaning against him on the bus her usual chatter muted by the music in her ears, by the time they reach their stop she's out cold. He picks her up letting her monkey cling around him still half asleep while he juggles the bags all the way back to the studio. He’s got a seniors lesson in twenty minutes and she can nap through that.  
He takes her back into the office and pulls out the drop down bed dropping her in and leaving the bags on the floor before heading back out to teach twelve assorted geratarics to samba.  
They all bemoan the lack of his little mascot. When he has to samba with Mrs.Taylor he too realises how much he misses having her as his little assistant.  
The seniors head off and there still hasn't been a sound from the office. He's got an hour before Jane should be back and if Darcy’s still asleep he fully intends to lock himself in the bathroom for a little release.  
He opens the office door and immediately trips over a pair of shoes tangled in a little pair of leggings. Her shirt is tossed on his desk and she is starfished out on his bed wearing nothing but her little lace cuffed socks her perfect little pussy on full display before him.  
He's not made of stone.  
He reaches down and palms his dick through the front of his pants. It's not even a conscious decision to cross the room and sit beside her on the bed.  
It's been five months since that first day he saw her through the window. Five months of wanting and slowly falling in love.  
She's asleep and she'll never know, he tells himself. He can't hurt her if she doesn't know.  
He leans down to kiss her lips. In response her mouth falls open just slightly allowing his tongue to slip just far enough to brush against her own.  
For a second she suckles at his tongue instinctively and it's like an electric current in his veins demanding more. He moves lower suckling at the soft skin of her nipple, in response she mewls like a needy kitten wanting more and he is happy to give it to her.  
He moves slowly as he reaches down between her legs carefully watching her face for any sign she's waking. He strokes over her opening slowly pushing past her outer lips until the tip of his middle finger rests against her clit.  
He’s drunk on the taste and feel of her as he slowly rubs tiny circles into her.  
She doesn't react at first and he presses just a little harder palming himself with his other hand mimicking the movements against himself as well.  
Her breathing hitches and she makes that needy little noise again leaving him on the verge of cumming himself, and then the studio phone rings.  
He’s been so intent on his task that he jumps and his finger slips sliding into her to the second knuckle.  
She's softer than silk and soaking wet.  
He spills in his pants. The second shrill ring brings him back to his senses and he runs for the phone before it can wake her.  
“Thank you for calling Laufeyson Dance.”  
“This is a collect call from inmate… Jane Foster… at Metropolitan Correctional Center. Do you wish to accept the charges?”  
“Yes.”  
“I'm so sorry.”  
“The fuck Jane?” He tries to keep his voice low so he doesn't wake Darcy.  
“I know I'm sorry. I know it's too much to ask so her social workers number is on the fridge under the Chinese menu. She'll come get Darcy in the morning and-”  
“I'm not sending her into the system. Were you aware she calls that bitch ‘the bad lady’? What are they charging you with?”  
“I don't even know. They picked me up in a stop and frisk for paraphernalia but they moved me right into MCC not just holding. I don't even have a bail hearing until tuesday.”  
“God dammit Jane.”  
“I don't know what I'm gonna do. They can take Darcy. Like, take her away from me.”  
Jane starts crying and Loki wants to reach through the phone and strangle her. She's not the one who has to tell Darcy.  
“We're not gonna let that happen okay? Just make sure that you're cleared for visitors. Do whatever you have to do. Ask about a going to a meeting and at least pretend you're getting clean and I'll be there tomorrow and we’ll figure out a plan.”  
“Thank you, I'm so sorry I don't deserve you.”  
“You’re right. Luckily this isn't about you.”  
He hangs the phone up furious. How could she do something so stupid? How is he going to explain it to Darcy?  
“Loki?”  
He turns to find her rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she stretches not seeming to care her bits were on display.  
“Hey baby girl,” he walks back over pulling the sheet over her, “where did your clothes go?”  
She sticks one arm out and flops her hand wildly indicating the whole of the room.  
“Off.”  
“Princess, can we talk?”  
Her mouth pinches into a small frown.  
“Okay.”  
She sits up slowly and pulls the sheet up and around her head holding it two fisted beneath her chin so just her face shows like an adorable E.T..  
“It’s about Mama baby. She got in a little trouble and she's not coming home for a little while. So you’ve gotta stay with me.”  
There's a moment where she seems to process what he just said through her sleep addled brain and then suddenly she tosses the sheet off.  
“That's it?”  
“Uh… yeah I guess. We can go see her in the meantime if you want. Would you like that?”  
“Sure whatever. It’s only a few days. Can I still go to the buffet if I'm having a sleepover with you?”  
He’s floored by her completely flippant acceptance.  
“Yeah we can get whatever you want.”  
“Kay! I gotta get my money then we can go!”  
She bounces up out of the bed and starts pulling on her clothes leaving him sitting there slightly dazed.  
She's staying with him now, at least for the time being and he’s crossed the line he told himself he wouldn't because it would ruin her and she has come out the other side unscathed.  
He feels like an addict, and she is his drug. She's pulling on her shoes when he realises his finger is still wet with her juices.  
“We gotta grab more pop tarts when we go out.”  
“Uh huh.”  
“Pop. Tarts. Not toaster tarts not frosted breakfast squares. Pop Tarts by Kellogg.”  
“I heard you.”  
He grins as she rolls her eyes and he slips his finger into his mouth licking it clean.  
He is an addict and she is his drug and he’s losing the battle to stay clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wider story is taking shape in my head and I really like it. Hehe. Will add some new tags later, like Past-Loki /Odin (make of that what you will)  
> Also my muse is like a little baby plant trying to grow and it needs to be watered by your love. Drop me some sugar in the comments because your praise is my drug. (you can even go anon)


	3. The first night

Darcy ends up dragging him out to a $5 pizza buffet next to an arcade.  
They fill up on cheese and pepperoni and then she proceeds to kick his ass at Dance Dance Revolution.  
“That,” he waves at his beeping flashing nemesis, “is not dancing.”  
“That's what people said about every new thing ever.”  
“You can't out dance me in the ballet.”  
“You can't look as good as I do in a tutu you ain't got no ass.”  
“You little!”  
He snatches her up in a hug and tickles her until she begs to surrender.  
“You win, you win!”  
He presses a kiss to her temple.  
“The two of you are so adorable, it's nice to see a dad getting involved.”  
“Uh, thanks?” Loki smiles at the middle aged woman tutting over them.  
“Time with your daddy is precious honey. You should cherish it.”  
Darcy cranes up to stage whisper in his ear.  
“Can we go now? The weird lady is talking to me.”  
“Yeah whatever you want baby.” He goes to put Darcy down but she refuses to be budged clinging to him.  
She won't let him put her down all the way back to the studio as she clings to him with a white knuckled grip. He carries her back to the office sitting on the edge of the bed with her cradling her in his lap.  
“Darcy, are you going to tell me what's going on?”  
“I'm not supposed to talk to strangers.”  
She mumbles against his chest still clearly upset.  
“Okay honey. You wanna get a shower before bed?”  
“No.”  
“Do you wanna brush your teeth?”  
“No.”  
“Are you gonna answer no to everything I ask?”  
There's a half formed n- that dies away as she realises what he said and she's trapped by her own strange logic.  
“Honey you don't have to tell me why you're upset or what’s going on but we do need to get ready for bed.”  
“You’re gonna leave.”  
She’s almost on the edge of tears and it's killing him. A few short hours ago they were perfect as she whimpered in pleasure beneath him but now all that's left is tears and pain.  
“No baby, never.”  
He tilts her chin up with two fingers.  
“I will love you forever. You will always be my perfect girl no matter what.”  
He kisses her softly catching her bottom lip between his own as tenderly as he can manage against the screaming in his veins to strip her bare and kiss every inch of her.  
He has to be slow and gentle if he wants to do it right.  
She doesn't protest or pull away but lets him hold her in the kiss for a long moment.  
“You wanna get ready for bed now baby?”  
“You’re coming too?”  
“Anywhere you want me.”

* * *

 

He has to strip her out of her clothes around her refusal to let go.  
“Okay honey it's time to get in the shower.”  
“You promised not to leave me.”  
The bathroom in the studio is just a toilet, sink, and a standing shower barely big enough for one.  
“You gotta let me go so I can undress if I'm gonna come with.”  
“That sounds fake but okay.”  
She allows him just enough space to strip himself before they climb into the shower together.  
She feels as fragile as a china doll and he’s extra gentle as he helps her wash. He takes his time kissing her shoulders and cheeks as he’s allowed to run his hands over her bare skin foregoing a washrag completely.  
“Are you my princess?”  
She nods.  
“Can we wash your princess parts?”  
She nods again. He turns her to face the spray. He kneels behind her pulling her back against his chest and tilting her head back to rest on his shoulder.  
“Feet apart for me baby.”  
She complies and he lets his hand slide lower.  
He moves so slowly back and forth working her lips apart. She whimpers when he makes contact with her clit.  
“Is my Princess okay?”  
“Uh huh.”  
He curls his finger in, just enough to breach her entrance and begins to rock his hand back and forth.  
He watches her toes curl and her breath hitch.  
“Tell me when you think you’re clean, okay baby?”  
She nods her eyes screwed shut. The look on her face is something he will never forget.  
He tries to memorize everything about this moment but it slips by so quickly because before he knows it she's crying out closing her legs around his hand.  
He waits for her to relax a bit before withdrawing.  
“All clean?”  
“I think so.”  
“Can I get washed up now baby? You can stay in here if you want.”  
She’s still reluctant to let him go but she gives him enough space to wash staying fairly well sandwiched to his hip.  
He's mostly hard by the time he gets to his dick and since Darcy doesn't seem bothered he takes it in hand and strokes. He uses long fluid motions trying to keep his face neutral but she's touching him and it's pushing him higher, faster than it ever has before.  
The side of her face is pressed into his hip and he can feel the warm of her breath on each exhale and the flutter of her eyelashes as she blinks and the very fact she’s watching makes it worse as he spills into the bottom of the shower with a grunt.  
“Alright, all clean.”  
He dries her first then himself wrapping them both in towels. He carries her back across the studio to the office and sits back on the edge of the bed with her in his lap.  
She tucks herself into his chest laying her ear over his heart.  
“Do you want to dance before we bed down?”  
“No thank you.”  
Something is seriously wrong if she doesn't want to dance.  
“Was it too much at the arcade?”  
“Do you promise you'll never leave? Even if Mama makes you mad? And if the police make you stay with them, will you come back? Promise?”  
There's a wild desperation in her tone and he knows there's a story in there somewhere buried deep beneath scars that she hides so well.  
“I promise. Wild horses couldn't drag me away.”  
“Okay we can go bed now.”  
He puts her in one of his T shirts and together they climb into the only bed he has.

 

* * *

 

Sometime around three that morning he wakes up to an elbow in his ribs.  
Darcy’s stripped out of her clothes again having thrown his borrowed shirt across the room and sprawled out on top of him.  
He could get used to this, he thinks as he moves her arm just enough that she stops digging in and he slips back into sleep once more.

 

* * *

 

It took most of the morning to get out to the jail and fill out all the visitation forms but when it comes time to go in and see Jane Darcy won't budge.  
“Don't you wanna see mama?”  
“I'm gonna wait here.”  
“I'm sure she misses you.”  
“If she missed me she wouldn't keep being a junkie whore.”  
“Oh… kay.”  
He heads back alone.  
“Where’s Darcy?”  
“She didn't want to come back she's waiting in the hall.”  
Jane’s face falls.  
“How is she doing.”  
“She’s Darcy, she's pretty resilient. So all toaster pastries are not created equal apparently.”  
“That's my girl. Is she giving you any problems?”  
“She won't keep her pajamas on and she got extra clingy last night after a woman thought I was her father. Where is her father anyway?”  
“It's complicated.”  
“We have time.”  
“I didn't say it was a long story. He had a psychotic break and nearly killed Darcy. He thought he could hear God.”  
Loki sits there in stunned silence as Jane continues.  
“She never talks about it and I'm not sure how much she remembers she was really little.”  
“Do we know what they're charging you with?”  
“Possession, paraphernalia, and they threw intent in there but they're just blowhards trying to push for a deal.”  
“Who's your lawyer?”  
“I have a meeting with a public defender monday morning.”  
It comes out before he can stop himself.  
“I know a guy. Let me talk to him and see if he’ll take the case.”  
“Really?”  
“Anything for the girl I love.”  
Jane smiles but all Loki can think is how Darcy deserves better than this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every comment, every kudo, every subscriber and bookmark makes me write. You are my muses and I love each and every one of you.


End file.
